Unusual happenings in Hogwarts
by MAKEMESOMETEA
Summary: Yes. The main Bleach guys go to Hogwarts! The bold represents everything spoken in Japanese. BTW!
1. Discoveries

** In Japanese** The rest should be English.

Kurosaki Ichigo heard a faint knocking on his window, well more of a tapping. He checked his clock. 1:43am. He groaned rubbing his already messy orange hair, and sat up. He pushed his curtain aside looking out the window. The view of the pitch black street was obscure by a large barn owl perched on the window sill. The brown bird was tapping the window with it's beak but that wasn't what caught his attention, there was a large envelope attached to the owl's leg and written in emerald green ink on the front was the name

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

That night, two other humans were awoken by tapping and one Quincy came home from hollow hunting with white hair and a large envelope.

"hmmmm… Interesting…."

Urahara Kisuke sat around the table with Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime and a very quiet Chad. He had several unfolded pieces of parchment in front of him and she was reading each one intently. Each one had the same layout, just a different name on the top

**Dear Kurosaki Ichigo/ Ishida Udiu (spelt wrong much to Uryuu's annoyance), Orihime Inoue/ Yasutora Sado.**

**This is a Official Summons to the Ministry Of Magic, London. The MOM requires your assistance. It is imperative you come. Please use the visitors entrance located in a red telephone box halfway down Oxford road. Please dial MOM-001.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**MOM**

"Hmmm.."

He mused thinking, he flipped his fan open and rested it against his cheek.

"Who ever they are they can't spell Ishida-dono's name.

Ichigo sniggered as Ishida pushed his glasses up looking annoyed.

"Well!"

Urahara said jovially.

"I think you should go!"

"Hey Harry!"

Hermione rushed up to Harry a smile on her face. Him and Ron were standing outside of charms waiting for class to start.

"Ron! I have great news!

Personally Ron thought anything Hermione thought was good news was bad in his book. Hermione held a piece of parchment in her hand that she thrust into Ron and Harry's faces. The two of them had no choice but to read.

i Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione.

We have four new transfer students from Karakura town, Tokyo, Japan. Coming to Hogwarts and I had hoped that you three would look after them while they stay at our great school.

My regards.

Albus Dumbledore./i

"Wow!"

Ron said incredulously.

"It's from Dumbledore himself!"

Harry stared dumbstruck at the letter

"but… Why would Dumbledore write this himself?"

"It must be very important!"

Hermione squeaked hardly able to contain her glee

"Isn't this great! They'll be fascinating! I wonder if they can speak English…?"


	2. The arrival

The flight was awful. Long and boring… For Ichigo at least, Uryuu seemed to be having a

great time.

"**Ok so remember they have different title from us. Instead of -Sensei they have **Professor. "

"**So that would be **Ishida-Professor?"

Uryuu was attempting to teach Orihime English. They all had classes in it of course, but Uryuu as practically fluent in the language he had thought it was a good idea to give them all a boost in the language. Ichigo had refused and was sitting alone in the row in front.

"**No. It would be **Professor Ishida."

"**ohh…"**

Chad was staying quite listening to Uryuu but not joining in. However Orihime was joining in a smile on her face.

"**Are you sure we also call people we meet by their first names?"**

"**Only our equals**."

"**So when I introduce myself I say; **"Hello my name is Orihime Inoue." **Rather than **Inoue Orihime?"

"**Hai"**

"**Ohhh…."**

Eleven hours later they arrived in Heathrow, London. Orihime was looking around excitedly while Ishida was talking to a taxi driver attempting to get them to the address. Of course Uryuu wasn't idiot enough to say a telephone box.

"**I can't believe he only asked for £20... Are you sure this is right Ishida?"**

Chad asked in a low tone in the all too small black cab as they sat in a long lane of traffic.

"**That seemed a bit odd to me too…"**

Ichigo commented a slight frown on his face, all three of them were staring at Inoue, who had her nose pressed against the window staring out at the area her mouth open.

"**Get your hand off my leg Kurosaki!"**

Ishida was sandwiched between Orihime and Ichigo while Chad sat on one of the seats opposite. He had to hunch up, being to big for the vehicle. The ginger shinigami hastily moved his hand away from the Quincy's thigh.

"**And look at it this way, he charged us roughly.. ¥2,886.03..."**

"**You son of a…! THAT'S WHY YOU MADE ME PAY!"**

Uryuu smirked pushing his glasses , as Ichigo kicked off shouting at him in a huge rage.

The Taxi came to a abrupt stop as the taxi driver spoke in a thick cockney accent.

"This 'right mate?"

Of course The raven haired teen replied before anyone else could as he handed the driver the crisp note.

"This is fine. Thank you."

They all bailed out, the driver getting their baggage out of the boot, before he drove off as they all looked around for the telephone box.

"Oh my god Ron! Harry! They are here!"

Hermione threw open the door to a and nearly ran into Ron who was just about to head down the stairs.

"Woah! Hermione! Wait… This early!"

"What's going on?"

Harry walked up behind Ron slightly confused.

"What's going on?"

"Come on! They are here! The new students are here!"

The three of them raced down the stairs to see the four new students.

Harry blinked slightly behind his glasses as he saw the very odd looking teens in front of him. Starting from the left he gazed at one extremely skinny, pale male with glasses. His hair was such a deep raven black colour it appeared blue. Then there was a slightly taller stocky male with vibrant orange hair, it was such a bright orange it put Ron's to shame, next to him there was a huge deeply tanned male who could have originated from south America. He was so big he could be a much younger Hagrid, before he had a growth spurt. Then back down to a pretty girl with ginger hair who looked like a slightly older Ginny. It was then he started goggling. She had the biggest boobs he had ever seen. He turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Ron was staring at the females huge boobs, Hermione was staring at the raven haired male. Turning back to him he saw why he had caught her attention. He looked very neat, with a very square pointy hairstyle and the glasses made him look intelligent. There was a long silence as everyone surveyed each other. Eventually the skinny one spoke.

"Hello. Could you direct us to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly?"

He spoke with a very faint Japanese accent. He spoke softly with quite a low upper class voice.

"That's us…"

Harry replied, Ron was still gawping.

"I'm Harry, That's Ron."

He pointed at Ron.

"And she's Hermione."

He pointed at her.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Skinny glasses boy was talking again. He seemed most able to speak English the others seemed to be searching for words.

"I'm Uryuu, Uryuu Ishida."

The pushed his glasses up as he spoke. It was then Harry noticed his glasses had been reflecting the firelight shielding his eyes from sight. He had very deep shiny blue eyes. He heard Hermione gasp slightly. As his hand came down, something blue glittered on his wrist. A bracelet?

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The orange one elbowed Uryuu aside, a vein pulsed on Ishida's forehead.

"Yasatora Sado. But call me Chad."

"Orihime Inoue!"

The two gingers smiled, Orihime giving a slight bow. Harry remembered something about them doing that in Japan. Chad had been practising saying that for ages with Uryuu on the flight. Everyone apart from Uryuu had thick Japanese accent

"Pleasure to meet you."

They all said simultaneously. Before Everyone laughed apart from Ishida.

Ichigo and Chad were sleepy and hungry. It hadn't been a fun trip from Karakura town to Tokyo central to Heathrow to the Ministry Of Magic, then a stay in a run down pub called the Leaky Cauldron were they got all the stuff they needed, then the long train ride too the school. Inoue and Ishida were fine. Bubbling with energy. Ishida had convinced Inoue to eat this weird diet that was supposed to cure jet lag. Chad didn't think he would have a problem and Ichigo thought it was a load of crap. But he had to admit, the two of them didn't have a problem adjusting to the new time zone.

A few hours later after eating a very unusual lunch in large hall down stairs. (Orihime was hyperventilating over the sky in the ceiling). Ichigo and Orihime had struggled with the knife and fork they had been given, luckily Ishida had handed them a pair of chopsticks each. Ichigo found he had to cut the food with the knife on his plate before picking it up with his chopsticks. They were now sitting in the Griffindor common room, Ishida and Hermione were deep in discussion. A few girls were eyeing Ichigo and hundreds of boys kept trying to get Orihime's attention. What surprised Ichigo was the amount of girls trying to attract Chad's attention. But if that was surprising it was nothing compared to the girls that slowly inched towards Uryuu. When ever he looked around they would blush and giggle. This place was weird. Ishida was fitting in even getting a lot of attention. Crazy things happened kids seemed to perform weird tricks and him, Chad, Harry and Ron were getting on well. It was Sunday in England and they were going to start lessons tomorrow. In a hour there was going to be a feast, to welcome them to Hogwarts.

"**Hey Kurosaki."**

Ichigo was jerked from his thoughts by a familiar voice from right next to him.

"**This place is a lot like the Soul Society."**

"**Huh? Why is that Ishida?"**

Ishida's group started to giggle and edge closer as the two conversed in Japanese. Harry and Ron stared. Ichigo thought Harry was a less depressed version of Ishida. They even had the same colour hair and glasses for goodness sake.

"**For one thing. Robes for uniform? C'mon. I feel like a shinigami just wearing them. Then there is the fact there are souls wandering around. I can feel them. And everyone has extremely high spirit pressure."**

Ichigo nodded loosing attention before noticing that Uryuu had a smirk on his face.

"**And Ron. He is like you. A weird outsider no one likes who hangs around with popular friends. Also he has your abnormal hair."**

Ichigo went mental and started shouting at the Quincy's jibe, before punching him in the face.


	3. Of Quills, Parchment and a Diary

Harry had to admit, he liked these newcomers. They were weird, certainly. But wasn't everyone here? What he found relieving was they didn't even seem to recognize his name and once they took his scar in that was it. Nothing about 'Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter? The boy who lived?' they just treated him as if he was a normal student, which was exactly what he wanted. They all seemed to be friends but addressed each other in what he thought was a formal manner, especially the one he had decided to name Mr. Wanna-be Potter. Orihime even used what Hermione had called 'titles' the rest called each other by their last names. However he had noticed a sort of rivalry between Mr. Wanna-be Potter and Ichigo. The two seemed to constantly bicker, earlier Ichigo had punched in the face. His nose hadn't been hard to fix but he was out cold for a few minuets. The gaggle of girls he had attracted was amazing. Hermione seemed transfixed by every word he said. But Harry and Ron had discussed it, and the two of them believed Ishida to be 100% gay.

This is the Diary of: _Ron Weasley_

_The new students from Japan arrived today. They are all very… I'm not sure what the word is honestly. I'd ask Hermione but she is with that Uryū guy. Personally, I think she is in love. For some reason I feel sort of… Weird about that.(?) Anyway, she hasn't got a chance, me and Harry discussed it and we both believe he is 100% gay. I haven't got a problem with homosexuals! It's just… Weird…. Anyway. There is this really hot girl with HUGE boobs that I can't get my eyes off she also has long ginger hair with these weird pins in, a really huge guy with really tanned skin (By huge I mean not fat, but like muscle!), a stocky guy (once again with loads of muscle) with bright orange hair and then that Uryū Ishida. Don't get me started on him. He speaks English better than even Hermione, Japanese (duhhh!) and I even heard him say something in German earlier. He and the ginger seem to bicker constantly in Japanese. He got punched by orange (His name is Ichigo Kurosaki), then all these girls crowded around him asking if he was OK and stuff, and he totally gave them the cold shoulder and said he was fine! And him and Hermione never stop talking! He has this black hair that looks kinda blue in the light and is really long and pointy at the front then cut close to his skull at the back. He has these really modern looking glasses that he pushes up every ten seconds. I mean why doesn't he get new glasses if they keep sliding down his nose? And the way he talks in that calm voice! And how he looks at you! It's like he is saying 'I'm better than you in everyway'. And you know what? He is wearing a bracelet! I couldn't believe it at first then I kept looking at it. He seems to have it shoved up his cuff, so why wear it then? Like I said. Totally gay. He reminds me of Percy. Percy is in the Hospital Wing at the moment. F&G told me when he saw them he was so disappointed! He'll probably fake being well just too meet them! We had a feast this evening. Dumbldore did the whole 'Welcome them too our school' speech telling us all to be nice too them as the culture was totally different here than in Japan. It can't be that different. Can it? Anyway. Got to sleep now. Lessons start tomorrow and we have Quidditch practise. Harry says we should show them the game and give them a go. Is Uryū still writing that letter? God damn it him Ichigo, Orihime and Chad have been at it for ages. Anyway probably won't write in here for a while. I bet we get loads of homework._

Evening in the Griffindor common room. Kurosaki, Inoue, Chad and Ishida were all surprised to know that if you didn't make a huge noise you could stay up all night. But only if you stay in Griffindor tower. Go out of the large tower while under curfew, detention. All four of them were huddled by a table in a small alcove of the slowly emptying room. They were talking in hushed voices to each other in Japanese while Uryū wrote on a piece of parchment with what looked like a feather which Ishida had told them was a quill and was used before pens were invented. They had been shocked to know in this community they only used parchment and quills to write things with. No pens or paper. Ishida was finding this new stationary awkward to use and in his opinion the characters he wrote were scruffy and rushed. However Ichigo who was reading what Uryū wrote was amazed at how neat his handwriting was. He was writing at a speed Ichigo would have thought impossible. Urahara had told them before they left (ordered them was a better word) to write regular reports. Orihime was submitting ideas too the report but really Ishida was writing it while the others commented. It was mostly a detailed description of the spirit pressure of everyone there and about the unusual things they could do. Ishida named them as a unknown type of Kidō and Bakudō. But Uryū also mentioned the fact the paintings occupants moved and the fact that spirits wandered about. But what was unusual was the fact that the chain of fate was completely gone from their bodies. Almost like they were shinigami. Ishida was then told by Hermione that he had to post it by owl. Finding this very odd they used Potter's snowy white owl Hedwig.

"**Kurosaki-kun!"**

"**Hmmm..?"**

Ichigo turned around. He had been about to follow Chad and Ishida up too their dormitory they shared with a few other boys (including Weasley and Potter) when he heard Orihime call him name. He walked towards her, his curiosity mounting. Orihime looked around. The room was cosy enough. Squishy armchairs and stools losing their stuffing surrounded the fireplace, the walls were stone like the rest of the castle and wooden tables and chairs were scattered in no apparent order. His usual scowl faded to be replaced with a frown as he stopped looking right into her eyes.

"**Yes, Inoue?"**

She turned her face away for a moment before looking back at him.

"**It's Ishida-kun… He's… **_**Scared…."**_

* * *

AC:

Oh ho! What is Ishida scared about? To be continued as soon as possible. But I'm not sure when… Please comment! I'd like to hear your thoughts, opinions and suggestions! Please note: Apart from the first two chapters, the whole thing is simply made up as I type. But that goes for almost everything I write. The start is my dream then I make the rest up! I'll see you next chapter…


	4. Draco and Hirenkyaku

Ichigo watched the Quincy that night as he went to bed. His four-poster bed was right in between Ishida's and Chad's. Indeed Uryuu seemed to be on edge, although he was doing his best too hide it. When he caught Ichigo looking at him he pushed his glasses up with a death glare. After that Ichigo decided to stop. Uryuu was probably just nervous about being in a new school. Both red headed teens in the room fell asleep almost simultaneously. Indeed almost everyone dropped off quickly in the dormitory. Apart from two boys. One with raven hair, the other with jet black hair. They had both removed their glasses and stared at the ceiling, to worried to sleep. Listening to the rhythmic breathing of teenage boys asleep.

Morning. Sunlight flooded through the wide windows in the boys dormitory. Ichigo rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was surprised to see that Ishida's bed was already made looking as if no one had actually slept in it. He sat up, glancing around the room. Potter had obviously just woken up too, he was putting his glasses on, his jet black hair which always messy was just a huge blob of black flopping everywhere. The other boys; Chad, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were still fast asleep. Ron snoring. Forcing himself out of bed. He started getting changed into the school uniform including a very strange set of robes. The ones Uryuu had complained about last night. Ichigo had no doubt that he was probably wearing the Quincy uniform underneath. He prodded Chad awake then headed downstairs to give the others a little privacy.

The common room was empty, apart from two people. A girl with very bushy hair was one person. Ichigo struggled to remember her name. Hermon? Hermione that was is. And then that solved the story of the missing Ishida. He had obviously taken a shower, the tips of his hair were wet. It was then he turned and look straight at him. The blackness of the uniform made his pale skin stand out. It was the first time Ichigo had noticed how pale he was. He looked like… A corpse.

"**Hey Kurosaki, are you going to keep standing there gazing or come down to breakfast with us?"**

Slightly sheepishly the substitute shinigami walked down the stairs towards the squishy armchairs. The fire had died over night, leaving only a pile of ashes to prove it's existence. Just then Orihime walked down the staircase leading to the girls dormitory with another very similar ginger haired girl who had been introduced as Ron's sister Ginny.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Hermione!"

Inoue smiled as she walked down bubbling with excitement. She had a huge grin on her face. She wasn't bothering to hide her excitement.

"**Isn't this place great! My bed was really comfortable! Did you all sleep well? Are we going to go down to breakfast? Shall we wait for Sado-kun?"**

"**No need."**

The calm deep voice of Chad came from the top of the stairs. The huge Mexican stood there, the Gryffindor uniform really not suiting him. Harry and Ron followed close behind. Ron ogling Orihime's chest. Before they all piled out of the portrait hole heading down to the great hall.

The lessons they had they day were all pretty good. Transfiguration, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Charms with the Ravenclaws but it was not until Defence Against The Dark Arts that anything interesting happened. It was the Gryffindors' first lesson with the Syltherins that day. As they cued outside the classroom Draco Malfoy decided too show his ugly mug.

"So… Well, well, well. It seems Potty, Weasle and Chipmunk face have finally found some new friends."

Harry's heart sunk as he spotted the pale white haired male swagger up too them. His usual goons Crab and Goyle tagging close behind him.

"Go away Malfoy."

Harry said almost lazily as re glared right back at Malfoy.

"I don't think so Scar-head. Well what happened here?"

He smirked as he prepared the next sentence. Gesturing at Uryuu and Harry, Ron and Orihime and Ichigo and finally Chad.

"It seems Potters twin has turned but with some illegitimate Weasley spawn and that Giant oaf Harid's son."

Harry and Ron moved to punch Malfoy while Ichigo opened his mouth to give a 'heard it all before' remark. But Ishida stepped forward stopping all of them surprising everyone.

"Was that the best you could come up with…?"

Uryuu gave Malfoy the look. The one he always gave to everyone who annoyed him. It was the kind of look you gave to a annoying infant. It was also one of disgust hate and cool superiority.

Remembering the name Harry had called him Ishida spoke again, giving his glasses the characteristic push up, hiding a small smirk developing.

"Honestly. I feel like I'm wasting my words on you."

Malfoy glared at Ishida stunned that someone had spoken too him like that.

"That makes you so sure of yourself, filthy mud blood."

All the Gryffindors watching the argumnt gasped, Hermione snarled. Ron and Harry were about to shout but were quiled by a look from Uryuu.

"I don't know what that word means. Although it was obviously highly offencive. And to be honsest I don't care. And what makes me so sure of myself? Well the fact that, unlike you. I don't have to resort to insults to annoy and anger people. Now if you'll ecxuse me I'll be off to have a intelligent conversation. "

Uryuu walked towards Malfoy planning on brushing past his right shoulder in a cool way heading towards the door too the class room. But in one fluid movement, Malfoy wipped out his hand and shouted a spell. A blast of red light shot out heading right towards Ishida's chest. A small look of panic came into Uryuu's eyes. And then….

He was gone.

The only people who saw what happened were Ichigo, Chad and Orihime.

Malfoy stared a head gaping as the spell passed right through the air were Uryuu had sood, hitting the stone wall and taking a chunk out of it.

It was then Draco noticed that there was a pale hand on his right right shoulder, a pale hand with a bracelt on.

"Did you really try to hit me? Because it doesn't seem like it."

With that a whisper rippled through the croud.

_That was amazing? Did he apperate? But you can't apperate any where in the Hogwarts building and Grounds. How did he do it then? He just vanished and was instantly over there._

"Woah…."

Ron gaped staring at Ishida as he headed into the now open door of the classroom. Him and Harry were the last people to go in. Ron was still dumbstruck. His whole opinion on Ishida had changed as Malfoy's pale skin turned red with a blush.

"That is one…. _awesome _gay guy…."

Kurosaki laughed at all the Gryffindors, who now treated the Quincy like the messiah. All he had done was use a very slow Hirenkyaku to dodge the spell. Ishida had made himself popular over something he did everyday.


	5. Questions on Letters

AC: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is small and boring. Also it was very late! Everything went wrong for me. Family problems, health, work and just general laziness. Well I shall update soon!

* * *

Later that evening Harry and Ron introduced the others too Percy, Fred and George. Rumours travel like wildfire in Hogwarts, thus everyone had heard about the new students from Japan. Even Percy who had been in the hospital wing for the weekend. Fred and George congratulated Ishida on the success over Malfoy, while Percy stared at the Quincy as if Christmas had come early. Indeed for the whole evening Percy talked pompously too everyone. But it was all mostly aimed at Ishida. Fred and George wandered off after a few minuets of this and sat huddled in a corner with several mysterious objects. Later as sparks and flame burst all over the room, causing girl to scream and everyone to hide under the tables that they realized what they had been doing. Using four books, two Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat fireworks and a lot of spell-o-tape they had stuck the two fireworks into the books set them alight and lost control of it. Percy was yelling going redder in the face while the two boys laughed. Admittedly after the strange thing had burnt out, so did everyone else.

The weeks past in a fairly normal way. If you could call Hogwarts normal. It had to be the weirdest place Ichigo had ever been. Including the Soul Society and Las Noches. Ishida wasn't happy about the rumours going around about him. He was the potions masters son, he was gay, he had a girl friend, he could 'apparate'. Ichigo found this hilarious. Ishida's face every time he heard a new one.

Ichigo had written weekly to his dad and his sisters. He had promised them and Yuzu would only worry if he didn't. Orihime wrote to Tatsuki. Chad never wrote either, and Uryū seemed to mysteriously vanish whenever the topic was even raised.

Ichigo found this slightly odd. While they were in the Garganta hadn't Ishida's father been mentioned. An expression had appeared on his face when he had spoken about him, and he appeared to switch off briefly. In all the time Ichigo had known the Quincy, he'd never seen him act like that on any other occasion.

And yet, if Ishida had some sort of family, why wasn't he writing? Or was he?

One rainy Sunday Ichigo was in the boys' dormitory finishing off his letter while Ishida sat on his bed reading that he decided to take the pale boy up on the matter.

"**Ishida…?**"

"**Yes Kurosaki?"**

Ishida didn't even bother looking up from his book. Usually he gave him a cold glare. In fact.. He'd been acting odd the last week.

"**err…**"

Suddenly realizing how awkward the question was, Ichigo stopped, in Ishida's mins, making a complete idiot of himself. Ichigo then shook himself, and spoke once again.

"**How come you never write, too your Father or anyone?"**

A pause. A sigh. The sound of a book slamming shut and a body pushing themselves off a bed. A sigh, before a calm voice answered his question.

"**I doubt he even knows I'm gone.**"

Ichigo frowned, not quite understanding.

"**Don't you live with him?"**

Then the sound of footsteps as Ishida walked across the wooden floor, before opening the door. He stopped in the frame, sighing slightly.

"**No, I live alone."**

With that the door shut as Ishida left. Ichigo frowned. Uryū seemed depressed… Well even more than usual…


End file.
